Vertigo
by aposentada
Summary: ... e apenas ficou eu e ele. Ele e eu. Shortfic que mostra como Harry e Draco ficaram se conhecendo melhor de uma forma diferente... Diferente mesmo! Ah, slash HPDM, claro!


Vertigo 

By Sophie Sasdelle

N/A1: Como é que se chama o vício de TER que escrever? Seja lá qual for, estou viciada...mesmo sabendo que essa história pretensiosa não tem a menor chance de ser publicada até fevereiro, aqui estou eu escrevendo! Talvez meu subconsciente esteja me obrigando a escrever para não esquecer a idéia...ah, sei lá. O importante é que eu estou aqui... e vamos ao que interessa.

N/A2: Agradecimentos a todos que gastam alguns minutos dos seus preciosos dias lendo minhas historinhas e ao U2, que compôs essa música maravilhosa que me deu inspiração...

N/A3: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy e todos os outros personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling, que fatura uma fortuna com eles. Eu não os possuo, só estou pegando emprestado.

Boa leitura!

Capítulo único : Vertigo

Intenso, repentino e assustador.

Essas palavras definem o que sinto. Assustador, principalmente. Como meus sentimentos por ele foram mudar tão rápido? Num instante era ódio...não, ódio não. Raiva talvez. Depois, como numa vertigem, tudo se confundiu e virou paixão...uma paixão confusa...estranha...louca, principalmente.

Como toda paixão louca e confusa, ela não tem um começo exato. Paixões nunca tem um começo, assim como nunca tem fim. Eu não acordei um certo dia e percebi que estava apaixonado por Draco Malfoy. Não, claro que não houve um começo exato. Mas a semente da paixão, ah, eu sei quando foi plantada. A exatos quatro meses atrás...

Eram as famosas festas ocultas de Hogwarts, aquelas que ninguém vai, e as mesmo tempo, todos vão. Festas regadas a bebedeira e sexo. Festas que eu participava. Por Merlin, antes de ser O-Não-Mais-Tão-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, eu sou um adolescente! Com hormônios!

Voltando ao assunto, as festinhas nas masmorras eram a própria anarquia, mas com algumas regrinhas não escritas. Todos as podiam freqüentar: grifinórios, sonserinos, corvinais... até alguns lufa-lufas entravam meio envergonhados no bolo. Aquilo parecia um verdadeiro prostíbulo. Todo mundo ia para a cama com todo mundo. Sério. A famosa rivalidade Grifinória x Sonserina era completamente esquecida naquele pequeno paraíso. Rolava de tudo, tudo mesmo. Desde que fosse em quartinhos especialmente arrumados, claro. Nem todo mundo gosta de espiar os outros... bem, vocês entenderam. E também devem estar se perguntando como o santo Harry Potter foi parar naquele antro de perdição. Só posso dizer que as aparências enganam... nem todos parecem ser o que realmente são.

Numa das festinhas, começamos a experimentar uma mistura feita por Simas de Whisky trouxa com Whisky de fogo... bem, como se imagina, o ambiente ficou um pouco quente demais, e de repente, a sala foi desocupada por garotos e garotas que ansiavam por liberar seus hormônios, digamos assim...e apenas ficou eu e ele. Ele e eu. Porque ele não foi fazer uma festinha com sonserinas, eu não entendo. Porque eu fiquei naquela sala, também não. Mas o que interessa é que estava eu e ele ali. Sozinhos e bêbados.

A verdade é que eu acho que não fiquei ali apenas por não conseguir andar de tão bêbado. Eu já registrara olhares estranhos e pouco inocentes que ele mandara para mim antes. Quando eu estava com Parvati e Padma . Quando eu estava com uma tímida Susanna. Com uma lasciva Gina . Com um bem-humorado Blás. Foram tantas as vezes que não podia ser apenas coincidência. Quando eu estava com Simas. Com Lilá. Com Luna. Com Terêncio. Com Ana... simplesmente ele olhava demais para mim para ser acaso. E naquele momento ele me olhava com olhos quase famintos...seria inocência acreditar que não era comigo.

Mesmo assim não fiz nada. Qualquer um me chamaria de louco, mas eu não pretendia me jogar aos braços dele. Imagina, não se jogar aos braços de Draco Malfoy, o mais disputado dos já homens do sétimo ano! De qualquer forma, eu fiquei ali na minha, sentado, fingindo que estava de torpor alcóolico e que não havia percebido que ele me devorava com os olhos. Eu sabia que ele não ia resistir muito tempo mais, apenas me olhando, e apostei nisso ao me fingir de desentendido. E foi a aposta mais bem-sucedida da minha vida .

Ele levantou-se, espreguiçando-se folgadamente como um gato ( em todos os sentidos da palavra) e veio andando na minha direção. Não, deslizando é melhor. Ele veio deslizando até mim, e se jogou num pofe cor de vinho ao meu lado. Os gemidos dos outros adolescentes com excesso de hormônios ecoando como trilha sonora eram...estimulantes, digamos assim. Já mencionei que estava um calor infernal?

Tomando o calor como desculpa, o sonserino ao meu lado desabotoou os dois primeiros botões da camisa de linho que usava, deixando a mostra um belo peito sem muitos músculos, mas nem com poucos. Na medida certa. Claro que ele sabia que eu não estava de porre, e que a manobra era só para ver se eu caía no encanto dele. Bem, se ele queria que eu me jogasse aos braços dele, não deu lá muito certo. Digo não lá muito certo porque eu não pude conter uma olhadinha naquele corpo que parecia um convite ao pecado, por Merlin! Infelizmente ele percebeu minha olhadinha e riu, os dentes brancos e angulares, como os de um vampiro, à mostra. Depois, com um autêntico ar de superioridade em seu olhar, literalmente me atacou, colando seus lábios quentes de expectativa aos meus, que estava fervendo de tanta ansiedade.

E depois... como é que eu posso falar o que aconteceu? Não, eu não fiz sexo com ele assim de primeira. Digamos que ele ficou um pouco frustado no início com a minha recusa, mas se animou rapidinho ao saber que existiam outras possibilidades ao que ele propunha. E que não eram de se rejeitar. Então, nós não se importamos com o perigo de sermos pegos a qualquer instante por alguns adolescentes já relaxados, por motivos variados. O meu, porque acho que estava demasiado excitado com a situação para me importar com um flagra. Ele...bem, porque acho que já estava por demais acostumado a ser pego fazendo acrobacias em lugares indevidos e hoje, pensando melhor, acho que o perigo de ser pego o excitava. De qualquer forma, nós não fomos pegos por ninguém, e os únicos resquícios daquela noite foram pequenas manchas reveladoras nos pofes, devidamente tiradas de lá com um toque de varinha. Ninguém jamais desconfiou de nada.

E assim passou um tempo. Cada um de nós era apenas mais uma conquista no currículo do outro. Nunca mais havíamos nos encontrado desde aquela noite abafada, que agora sobrevivia apenas como lembrança. O grupo continuava a se encontrar, mas eu nunca mais havia procurado ele, e ele nunca mais a mim. Estávamos devidamente ocupados. E o tempo se passou. Um, dois, três meses. Foi quando o grupo finalmente se desfez. Numa noite em que nem eu nem ele estávamos presentes, Snape foi averiguar a denúncia de um aluno, que estava " explorando" o castelo com a namorada, abriu uma porta nas masmorras e...viu o que vocês imaginam. Uma pegação geral, a base do Whisky misturado de Simas (que havia se tornado moda). Os alunos ( que eram da Sonserina) foram correndo a Snape e contaram o que tinham visto. Snape foi checar...e foi o maior auê. Saiu detenção pra todo lado e não faltou fofoca para os envolvidos, que foram devidamente dedurados por Pirraça, que não resistia a uma boa fofoca. Não pude deixar de abençoar Binns por ter passado uma redação de 2 metros sobre a Primeira Grande Guerra e ter me deixado ocupado naquela noite. Já imaginaram as fofocas? Ia sair no Profeta Diário: " Menino-que-sobreviveu pego numa orgia" . Ia ser ótimo.Mas voltando ao assunto, com a desintegração do grupo, parecia que eu e Draco jamais nos encontraríamos de novo.

Apenas parecia.

Logo depois do flagra, Ron arrumou uma tremenda discussão com Draco, que tinha ofendido metade da família dele ou coisa parecida. Eu, que estava segurando Ron de partir para cima do sonserino, levei uma detenção assim que Snape chegou. Parecia que Draco iria escapar de novo sem detenção, mas a professora McGonagall chegou e foi mais justa: deu detenção para mim, Ron e Draco. Ron iria lavar comadres na ala hospitalar e eu e Draco iríamos tirar pó da biblioteca. Teria sido uma detenção tediosa se Draco não tivesse tido idéias mais divertidas, digamos assim. De repente, ele pareceu ter esquecido o pequeno fato que não falava comigo a três meses. Mas quer saber? Eu pouco me importei.

Por algum tempo, a nossa relação era simples: beijo, amasso, coisas não mencionáveis e tchau-tchau. Nada havia de romântico. Mas isso anda começando a mudar. O modo como ele me toca. Como ele me olha. O modo como ele me beija! Isso não é mais apenas diversão! Há agora um fogo diferente nos olhos dele, que não é apenas de desejo. É de paixão. Uma paixão louca. Uma paixão tão intensa que até assusta. É questão de tempo até ele admitir. Eu já admiti. Um dia ele vai perceber.

É apenas um questão de tempo. Apenas isso.

Tempo.

N/A4: Já sei o que vocês estão pensando...que essa fic é sem pé nem cabeça, certo? Bem, devo admitir que é mesmo. Nem em os meus devaneios mais loucos eu conseguia ( veja bem, no passado) imaginar Harry numa orgia... Lendo agora, parece que eu estava maconhada quando fiz essa história. E não deixo de estar um pouco, graças a minha mamãe ( palmas pra ela) que acendeu uma droga de espanta mosquitos aqui, que tem um cheiro estranho...tô até um pouco zonza. Voltando ao assunto, acho que eu fui um pouco má nesse capítulo, privando vocês da melhor parte...

Acho melhor me retirar, não estou com plenas faculdades mentais, por causa dessa m de incenso...ah, antes que eu esqueça: reviews generosos...sejam bonzinhos e deixem...o que que custa? Vocês só perdem 5 minutinhos! Please, deixem reviews para essa maluca meio maconhada! O recado está dado... tchauzinho...


End file.
